twrcfandomcom-20200215-history
Quest 89
Quest 89 is a series created by Nick TF89. It is primarily known for mainly focusing on Connor (especially in earlier episodes). The series premiered on October 5th, 2013 is is still going on today. Due to the YouTube policy changes in 2020, the series is also being uploaded to Vimeo. Style The series borrows elements from many genres and tries to be an action/adventure series. It was mainly focused on Connor for the first two seasons, but later opened up the spotlight for more characters in Season 3. (However Connor having a lead role will return in Season 4). Nick considers the first one and a-half seasons to be very un-professional. (Poor lighting, annoying voice acting, lack of writing, etc.) The series was vastly overhauled halfway through the third season, with a new studio, better quality of filming, actual scripts, and other improvements. The series also was on hiatus during most of 2014, as well as a good chunk of 2016. The Season 3 finale, The Road to Sodor, finished production in 2017 and Nick has been writing and coming up with ideas for Season 4 since fall 2016. 2018 was an odd year for Nick outside of YouTube, but he did manage to release two character shorts for Ivo Hugh and Connor respectively. 2019 Season 4, the biggest Quest 89 project thus far, premiered on May 18, 2019 with part one of A Tale of Two Trains. The fourth season will be taking a dark turn and will heavily focus on the emotional problems and backstories of the main cast. Nick then announced that he would be shortening Season 5 from 30 episodes to only 13, to condense the season and make it easier for him, due to the fact that he will most likely be out of college by the time filming for the fifth season begins. * April 12th '-' A promo for A Tale of Two Trains was released. * May 18th '-' Season 4 premiered with the first part of episode 31, A Tale of Two Trains. * June 9th '-' Lady - Meet the Characters premiered on YouTube. * July 16th '-' A second and final promo for A Tale of Two Trains was released. Quest 89 has it's own wiki. Click here to visit! Episodes 'Season 1 - Commencement (To be remastered)' #Crash of Destiny #Preparations #Leaving the Mainland #Connor, Coal and Crashes #00 Hugh #Betrayal Part 1 #Betrayal Part 2 #Connor V.S. Diesel #Retrieving the Map #The Quest Begins 'Season 2 - Manifestation (To be remastered)' #The Diesel Army #Dedication #The Grudge #Journey Through the Moonlight #Steam Search Part 1 #Steam Search Part 2 #Love and Magic #Strike it Where it Glows #Shafted #Battle of the Brave Brothers 'Season 3 - Disorder (First half to be remastered)' #Man in the Shadows #Maiden Voyage #Stress #Attack of the Assassin #Down by the Docks #Chase and Point #Smudger #Personal Game (Parts 1 and 2) #The Ones Who Know (Parts 1, 2, and 3) #The Road to Sodor 'Meet the Characters' #Ivo Hugh - Meet the Characters #Connor - Meet the Characters #Lady - Meet the Characters #''General Phoenix - Meet the Characters (Coming soon)'' #''Stephen Hatt - Meet the Characters (Coming soon)'' #''Abraham Cody - Meet the Characters (Coming soon)'' #''Stan - Meet the Characters (Coming soon)'' #''Kate Meet the Characters (Coming soon)'' #''Alastor Grayshard - Meet the Characters (Coming soon)'' #''089 - Meet the Characters (Coming soon)'' 'Season 4 - Resiliency' #''A Tale of Two Trains (Parts 1, 2, and 3, Part 3 Coming soon)'' #Past, Present, Future (Coming soon) #Flight of the Phoenix (Coming soon) #It's Brad For Ya (Coming soon) #Be Storming Brad (Coming soon) #The Forgotten (Coming soon) #After Effects (Coming soon) #Reunion (Coming soon) #Ratification (Coming soon) #Our Number One (Coming soon) # TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA 'Season 5 - Reconciliation' #TBA #TBA # TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA #TBA Specials 'Season 2 - Manifestation (To be remastered)' #The Origins of 089 'Season 4 - Resiliency' #Dear Director (Cancelled) #The Boulder (Coming soon) Category:Series